mysonicfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the hedgehog
Sonic the hedgehog is one of the main protagonists in my imagination zone. He lives on the planet mobius with his freinds and family. when becoming older he marries Amy and then has 2 children called amber and sonic jr, and is reckcognised as mobius' hero after the fall of the darkstar army 'life' childhood sonic first took down eggman at the age of 11 which is when eggman terrorized mobius with his robot army and since that battling eggman is his job. He has a few more problems like knuckles and Amy but can deal with them, teenage years since the age of 13 sonic has battled more enemies than eggman (like chaos,time eater etc) making him have to do more epic deeds.Sonic has also started to show a liking to chilli dogs.At the age of 16 sonic took down the dark star army with help from all his friends. young adult At the age of 20 sonic was tagged as a hero, became the boss of the hero group and fell out with tails as he was too old for him. At the age of 21he leaves with amy to go on holiday but then comes across the hedgehog clan and manages to get them into the the hero group prison and then marries Amy. Adult Sonic still isn't friends with tails but lets Amber and sonic jr play with amber and james. Sonic takes down darkedge with sonic jr while everyone else tried to use the easier jobs. 'relationships' miles 'tails' prower sonic and tails have a brotherly friendship as they both help eachother.Tails looks up to sonic as a hero.Sonic and tails met by tails being bullied because of his 2 tails and sonic stood up for him and tails has aided sonic on his trips eversince. When sonic becomes 20 he gives up on tails and they never talk again which upsets tails. Amy rose sonic has treated amy as a freind until the age of 17 when he just decided to go out with Amy and found out that its more better than it sounds and then marries her when hes 22 After encountering the hedgehog clan .They have 2 kids called Amber and sonic jr. Him and Amy move to green forest and stay looking after their children. family Amy rose sonic married Amy at the age of 22 and had two kids Amy normally cooks for sonic and sonic gives her a goodbye kiss before he goes to the hero group. Amber Amber is sonics 11 year old daughter who has a good relationship with her dad as he helps her to see everything while she runs she is mostly seen with Amy as helping her cook and clean up. Sonic jr Sonic is known to have a very good relationship with sonic jr as they play catch together and both stop eggman sonic and sonic jr managed to once take down black edge Flash Flash is sonics grandson who sonic gave his shoes to so Flash could run fast as him. Silvia Sonic never met his grandaughter silvia because he was dead before she was born. Death Sonic died at the age of 41 from a heart disease because he had been running so much. Theme song Sonics theme song is they call me sonic.